Twelve months of Kurt and Blaine
by LunaLoveklaine
Summary: It has been only one year they got from zero to hundred, but Kurt wouldn't have wanted it any other way. This is the summary of their time together.


_I just got very emotional over those two boys, I'm sorry. So this misfit of a half-fanfiction, half-analysis happened about their months together, and how far they've come. A little "Morning after" at the end. Hope you enjoy it a little anyways._

* * *

><p><em>November – The month they met<em>

Kurt couldn't believe how lucky he was until he drove home later, with a new contact saved in his phone. Blaine was the first boy to hold his hand, to smile at him, to serenade him, to him face to face that he was not alone. The other boy gave Kurt so much he had longed for – acceptance, an opportunity to talk. Not love, but you can't have everything, and Kurt was just glad that for once there was someone like him, who didn't push him away – who even called him _first_.

_December – The month they got to know each other_

When Kurt transferred to Dalton, it was anything but easy. But Blaine was there for him. He came when Kurt texted, he smiled at him, he encouraged him over and over, never short of a gentle shoulder pat or knee squeeze. They sang "Baby It's Cold Outside" in the senior commons just before Christmas, and Kurt fell in love with Blaine, smitten by their closeness. It wasn't time, they weren't ready, but Kurt was more than content with the situation.

_January – The month they became best friends_

Kurt was happily not labelling it. Yet, there was no denial that they grew much closer, not just by being at the same school. They met for coffee on a regular basis, went to movies together and mostly talked, all the time. Blaine met his friends from McKinley, and his family, too.

Somewhere along the way he turned to what Mercedes had been in sophomore year – the one person he did everything with, without much question. It was still mostly friendly, but who knew? After all, Blaine had no better friends than himself.

_February – The month they wouldn't label it_

It was a shock. Really, it was. Blaine hadn't talked to him about Jeremiah, and Kurt had been so _sure_ of their growing relationship. Maybe just waiting for it and not rushing into things hadn't been the wisest decision. Then again, all their feelings laid clear now – and Blaine did seem to care about him a lot as well, even if he wasn't able to express it romantically. After all, this and the Rachel Berry incident two weeks later made Blaine more _real_. He wasn't an angel, he was a breathing, flawed human made out of flesh and bones, like Kurt himself. It made their relationship even better. Even though it was still not more than a friendship.

_March – The month they finally became boyfriends_

Just when Kurt got a little annoyed with Blaine, it happened. He delivered a heartfelt speech and kissed him. It made Kurt quirk an eyebrow at Blaine's intentions earlier to talk to him about sex, but Blaine assured him that it was meant purely friendly. They brushed off the topic rather quickly. The relationship, finally romantic, was too fresh for this kind of things.

There were so many other things to be explored and explained first.

_April – The month they learned how to be boyfriends_

It was so new and exciting. Even though Kurt had all those completed romantic fantasies in his head, figuring out what was possible and appropriate was a whole other deal. They had to set their boundaries, adjust to a mutual level of comfort. Kurt was surprised how hard it was to kiss again. They never knew when it was fitting, or if the other on was fine with it at that moment – and they ended up in some awkward situations when one of them decided to just go for it and the other one wasn't prepared. But they grew more into it with every day.

_May – the month they stood up for each other_

It was strange not to see each other everyday at school after Kurt transferred back, but they could handle it. Now they knew they had each other. The uncommon separation only made them stronger. When Blaine showed up at McKinley to serenade him, when he came to prom – it was proof how much he cared, how he didn't fear their relationship outside of the safe walls of Dalton. And Kurt cared back. He and Blaine were serious, he was sure of it. He quickly whispered this in his boyfriend's ear after their glorious prom dance. Kurt had never been so happy before, because he could be strong with this boy, and Blaine would be strong with him.

_June – the month they said it_

Kurt's heart had been attached in an almost unhealthy way to Blaine for so long that he was afraid to say his feelings out loud. They deeply cared about each other, so much was obvious, and yes, they were in love. But saying "I love you", not in a joking manner or because the other one goofed around, that was another thing. And Kurt didn't want all his secret dreams of eternal romance shattered in case Blaine wasn't _that_ much into him. He rather stayed quiet and took what he got instead of risking a rejection. In the end, Blaine caught him off-guard with his confession. They talked about it afterwards, they always did, just to make sure. Yes, this was indeed love they felt. Both of them.

_July – the month they couldn't quite believe it_

School was out. And for the first time in their relationship, classes didn't draw their attention away from each other – they could spent all week just with each other, every single day, every single minute. They reached a whole new stage of comfort together. Halfway through the month Kurt could actually convince his dad to let Blaine sleep over sometimes, and vice-versa, only on the couch, of course. While they enjoyed their new possibilities, they also learned that is was possible to spend time apart – not for long, never more than a few days dedicated to family and friends, but it didn't hurt them. It worked the opposite way, actually. The dates after their short breaks were always the best.

_August – the month they discovered the world together_

They shook things up a little as summer passed by. Not that they weren't in love enough to get bored with Breadsticks dates, shopping and movie marathons. But they realized that there was so much more to see and experience. They went on a road trip, only to get grounded for two weeks, but they sneaked out at night and met on a field out of Lima to watch the stars. As they laid on their blanket beneath the black night sky, silently wishing on the meteor shower for the same thing, Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt. It felt so much better than ever before. They touched, not much, but enough to realize that there was so much left to discover together, within each other. The night caressed the couple nuzzled together on the blanket, and even though they were in a great rush the next morning to get back home without anyone noticing their absence, the didn't regret that night at all.

_September – the month they couldn't stay apart_

Blaine's family had moved to the Lima school district. And as much as Kurt understood that he loved Dalton, he couldn't help but bringing up the topic of transferring. After they'd been able to see each other for three month at any minute they wanted to, just the _thought_ of only having the homework-filled evenings together made them both sick in the stomach. So in the end, Blaine transferred. Kurt was a little worried at the beginning, because Blaine had been so unsure about it all the time, and he feared his boyfriend would regret the transfer soon. His worries never came true. Whenever they quietly held hands during Glee, the widest smiles lit up both of their faces. They couldn't think of another way to spend this year together.

_October – the month they gave their dreams to each other_

Being competition for the musical lead had never been a problem they'd thought of before. This was a possible source for jealousy and regret – feelings that could easily drive a couple apart. But Kurt and Blaine refused to let this happen. Blaine didn't audition for Tony, and Kurt swallowed his pride and encouraged him all the way when he turned out to be perfect for the role anyways. This was the real world – they were two different persons, and sometimes, eventually, their needs _would_ collide. But with this matter they once again proved they were stronger. They were prepared to face the real world as a couple.

_November – The month they gave each other everything_

Of course they had talked about sex before. When you spent so many summer nights together, the topic was rather unavoidable. And yes. They'd done more than simply kissing and holding hands. The agreed on taking it slow though, very slow, as Kurt still blushed the first couple of times the brushed the topic even lightly. Also, it wasn't like they wouldn't be in danger of getting caught during the act at pretty much any time anyways. Burt listened to the sounds coming out of Kurt's room closely like a watchdog, and he was in the door right away once once of them made slightest aroused-sounding noise. Kurt knew that Blaine was doing this whole waiting stuff for him, but he got frustrated. The thought of sex was still scary to some extent, but there were _very_ explicit images rampaging through his head by watching Blaine doing simple things as dancing. He was so ready for more. And he made it clear to his boyfriend. The bar incident was a setback, as it always was when Blaine got drunk, but it was all forgiven when Kurt met Blaine in the auditorium after the show.

This boy would never hurt him. Not in this world. Their love for each other was so strong at that point that it almost hurt. That was when Kurt knew – now or never. He wanted to share himself with the boy he loved, he wanted to be as close as possible.

When they made it to Blaine's house they were both nervous, despite their excitement, bursting out in awkward giggles whenever their eyes met. Neither of them really knew what to do. So they just laid down on the bed together, face to face, whispering repeated confessions of love to each other, their hands entangled.

It took them dozens of minutes to actually strip down to their underwear, and there they paused for even longer just to slowly stroke each other, dancing over skin with their fingertips, exploring the outlines of their bodies. That's what made Kurt the happiest – to get intimate, they didn't have to reach for the other's private parts right away, they didn't have to grind and moan and try to get off. They could simply hold each other, kissing lightly, brushing over the most casual body parts and still causing excited shivers.

As slowly as it came, it did come, in such a magical and perfect way Kurt hadn't hoped for in his wildest dreams. It was awkward at some points, they lost their rhythm a few times to ensure each other they were okay, and talk about things, but he couldn't have wished for a better first time with the only boy in this world he would ever love like this.

_The morning after they wake up snuggled together. They wear their clothes, as it's still too awkward to be naked around each other for … nothing. It's then, smiling at his boyfriend, feeling once again the happiest he's ever felt before, that Kurt realizes, that it's pretty much a year ago that he stopped Blaine on those stairs. That they have spent twelve months together. That they had their good times as well as their bad times, with Blaine's obliviousness definitely being on of the bad thing, thinking about all the additional time they could have had figuring out their relationship._

_But now, after all these months, Kurt has no regrets. He has just made love with the boy he wants to share the universe with. They've made it from the most casual touch of two hands to the most intimate._

_And it's all right. _

"_Hey" Blaine smiles and kisses him so lightly he barely feels it. "How are you doing?"_

"_Great" Kurt whispers back, oh-so aware of their entangled arms and legs. "You?"_

"_Best I've ever felt."_

_They fall silent again, and it's a happy, content, over-giddy silence since they can't stop smiling at each other, beaming, actually, their eyes radiating all the love for the other person, unable to look away even for the tiniest moment._

"_I love you" Blaine says and closes the distance between their lips, which wasn't very much to begin with. He pulls away only when Kurt starts breathing heavily._

"_I love you too" he says back, tilting his head._

"_You know, when you stop and think about it, we both had a pretty good year."_

_Blaine just stares at him with wide eyes. Then they burst out in laughter, holding onto each other tightly._

_They will never forget this moment. They will never forget how much they loved each other right there, right then._


End file.
